Heroes NI Season 1 Federal Era
by LegendaryWhiteBoy
Summary: Naraku and Orochimaru has made a powerful alliance to get the Shikon Jewel and destroy the village hidden in leaves. That means that a powerful alliance of good must stop them STARING Inuyasha,Naruto,and much more this is Heroes N.I Season 1
1. Chapter 1

Okay Ladies and Gentlemen this the first episode of Heroes N.I: THE DARK ALLINACE

In the Village hidden in Leaves

"This day has been soooo boring" Naruto said walking down the street with Sasuke ans Sakura

"Maybe you should jump off a bridge then" Sasuke said with a smirk

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO TO HELL!" Naruto yell at the top of his lungs

"You guys not today" Sakura said tired with her head down as Naruto and Sasuke look at each other with eletric thing between there eyes

"Ah team 7"

The three looked up to see Rock Lee running towards their way

"Oh hey bushy brow how things been going" Naruto with his arms behind his head

"Quite okay thank you and this is for you Sakura" Giving Sakura a flower

"Uh Thanks"

"So what are you guys up to"

"Nothing bushy brow as has it been all day it is soooo boring"

"Naruto you disappoint me the day is still young there is plenty of this to do like fishy, or training, or--"

Cutting him off "Uh Lee the suns going down" Sasuke said pointing to the sun

"Oh" Getting a bit depress but that quickly faded away "Well the night is still young" Giving his signature thumbs up to a confuse Team 7

"Riiight Lee you are quite the mood getter" Sakura with a sweap-drop"

"Yes I am, life is too short to mope around make the best of what you got count your blessings, as Gai sensei always say"

"Not today" Sasuke walking off

"Yeah see you tommorow bushy brow" Naruto said following Sasuke follow by Sakura leaving Lee by himself

"Thanks again for the flower Lee"

"You're welcome" In his mind _"Yes Sakura said thank you maybe I do have a chance yes_" Lee dance the street happily

But in the distance there was a man looking at the scene transipre "Hm are you ready Lord Orochimaru"

"Yes lets go my plan is about to begin with my new powers I can do anything I wish" With that the two figures disappeared

In the federal era

Kikyo was walking thinking to herself "_I saved Inuysaha again from another demon this time it was ten times as Naraku made his former ones I wonder if_" She stop her thinking when she felt a wierd vibe "_What was that whatever it is it doesn't seem good"_

In the distance there was a figure flying in the air

"Hm I wonder if Naruka have cooled off from that defeat from Inuyasha" Kagaru said to herself flying on her fan

Meanwhile in Naruka's current hideout

Naraku was with Kanna thinking about what happen only a few hours ago

"Kanna I wonder How come my demon couldn't defeat Inuyasha, I mean I had him trapped it was saying allies or the girl he loves It still bothers me"

FLASHBACK

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed in horror as she saw Inuyasha hit the ground bleeding badly

"_Damn it this guy's tough_" Inuyasha thought as he look at a bear demon that was 10 feet tall, that had armor all over his body with long sharp nails that reached 3 feet. He also had two cages with a light bleeping on the top of both, in one was Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala and in the other was Kagome

"Inuyasha you fool you can't possibly defeat me you only hope is choosing between these two cages. Which ever one you pick the other will be destroy" Laughing menacingly(I know I probably misspelled it)

"Damn you" Jumping up "WIND SCAR" Inuyasha yell slashing his sword making a yellow scar-like light that trailed to the demon and made a direct hit making a huge explosion causing everybody to sheild their eyes "Gotcha" Inuyasha said with smirk but as the smoke cleared his face then show a face of disbelief

"I am unstoppable" Smashing the ground making huge pieces of rocks to come going right for Inuyasha

"Inuyasha watch out" Miroku yell but was in vein as Inuyasha was hit by the rocks

"Inuyasha can't beat him what do we do, I can't watch" Shippo said shaking as he covered his eyes with his tail

"_Inuyasha can't possibly contuine on like this He just forget about me and save the others_" Kagome thought with a concern look as Inuyasha struggle back to his feet

"Hey Shippo you shouldn't be so stupid and coward" Inuyasha said with a smile

"WHAT! I'm not scare or stupid" Shippo retilated as he uncovered his eyes even he was still scare

"Shut up will ya" Looking back at the demon "Now where were we"

"You don't give up do you mut, now choose or I'll destroy both cages"

Getting back in his fighting stance

"Inuyasha don't be foolish"

"Huh" Looking at Kagome

"Choose them I'll be okay"

"Kagome are you crazy" Shippo said scared even more

"Yeah Kagome don't do it" Sango said

"No If Inuyasha choose you guys it'll just be one dead person but if he choose me then it will be four dead and I can't live with that"

"Well do you choose them to save" The demon asked impatient

"Do it Inuyasha"

"Not on your life" Inuyasha said more confident

"Inuyasha no"

"I'm going to take you down you ugly bastard" Charging towards the demon then jumping up "WIND SCAR"

Taking the attack "You fool now die" Slashing Inuyasha to the ground with his claws

"AHHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed in pain

"INUYASHA!" Everybody said in unison

"You'll failed now to kill your friends" He was about to attack but he stopped "Impossible" Standing stiff, he looked down to see an arrow through his armor going right into his heart "NOOOOO!" Fading away into dust

Getting Up "But how" Inuyasha turn around to see Kikyo still in her shot stance then walking off

"Uh Inuyasha can you get us out these cages" Miroku said

Turning around "Uh yeah" Still confused

END FLASHBACK

"That pest Kikyo got in my way again I will destroy her I am now weak from creating that demon but soon enough I will be a 100"

Walking in "Naraku are you okay"

"Yes Kagura, I just don't know if I can defeat this fools"

"Hm you are now having your doubts"

"Maybe" Turning around "They seem to get powerful every second especially Kagome I must destroy her"

"Maybe you should give me another shot"

"No you'll just fail, I need someone as powerful as I am to help me to destroy these fools once and for all" Naraku turned around sensing a powerful force "Who's there"

"Someone who can aid you on your problem" A voice echoed

"Like who" Kagura asked curiously

"Me" A man said coming in

"And you are"

"My name is Orochimaru" Walking up to Naraku

Kagura was about to come up behind Orochimaru but a kunai stopped her dead in her tracks she looked over in a corner to see a man with silver hair and glasses eyeing her and Kanna closely

"Don't move"

"Ah yes this is Kabuto"

"Hm" Naraku said in amused tone "You two aren't from here"

"Yes I come from another time"

"Why are you here"

"I told you we are here to help you with your problem"

"You two are probably weak we should destroy them Naraku"

Chuckling a little "I don't think a pretty boy, a woman, and child can defeat me and Lord Orochimaru"

"Really" Kagaru said getting angry

"Silence Kagaru" Naraku said not taking his eyes off Orochimaru "I wonder how powerful you really are"

"That will all be revealed later but I want to stratch your back it you stratch my"

"Hm interesting and you want"

"After I help you destroy you problem and reclaim the shikon jewel"

"How do you know about that" Kagura asked shocked

"I know lots of things about this time era"

"And walk do you want after you help me"

"I want you to can to me time and help me takeover a place call the village hidden in leaves, with us together there will be nobody to stop us" Orochimaru said with a smile

"Yes you're right I will help you but if you try anything funny I'll--"

"I know I know but the same goes for you"

"Deal" Extended his hand 

"Yes" Laughing as he shock Naraku's hand and the combination of the darks powers spreading throughout the federal era

Somewhere else

Kikyo was walking by a river when all of sudden she felt the enegry

"_Hm something has happen and I don't think it's good this must be Naraku's doing but what is he planning_" Kikyo thought looking at the water

End of episode one

The Next episode: JOURNAL TO THE FEDERAL ERA

So I hoped you liked it but this just part one of my two episode series pemiere so read on and then review LWB


	2. Chapter 2

On right folks this part two of my two part episode series pemiere of Heroes N.I: JOURNAL TO THE FEDERAL ERA

In the Federal era

Kikyo was to her sister's home still thinking what powers have Naraku got himself into "_I must ask my sister Kaede what is this new evil force and if it is Naraku's doing" _Kikyo thought as she finally reached Kaede's house

In the house

Kaede was making tea when she sense her sister's presence, turning around quickly to see Kikyo

"Hello my sister" Kikyo said with a smile

"Kikyo you rarely come here"

"I know but I need your help, I'm sure you sense that evil surge last night"

"Yes I did"

"It has something to do with Naraku I know it"

"Yes but Inu--"

Cutting her off "I fear Inuyasha won't be powerful enough to take down Naraku and besides he's too injure at the state he is now"

"What happen to him"

"He was in battle but enough with him he'll be okay, we must know what going on"

"Yes that is the main priority let get to work"

Somewhere in the forest

"Inuyasha hold still"

"Ahhh Kagome" Inuyasha said in agony as he sat while Kagome put some acohol on his wounds

"It must help clear the wounds"

"I can heal myself" Trying to get up

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha fell on his face

"Inuyasha maybe you should just--"

"Shut up monk"

"Fine"

"One question Inuyasha" Miroku asked

"Yeah"

"Did you feel a wierd vibe last night before you went to sleep"

"Yeah I did but what was it"

"Beats me"

"What are you talking about a evil wierd" Sango asked with Shippo on her shoulders

"Maybe Sango but no need to fear" Running behind her "I am here to protect you"

Sango that had a blush on her face as Miroku rubbed her butt but soon after there was a slap "You are such a prev Miroku"

"Miroku you'll never learn" Shippo said shaking his head

"No" Miroku said with a red hand print on his face

But in present time(Or wherever the hell Naruto take place)

Naruto was eating some ramon noodles as Sasuke and Sakura looked on

"Naruto you such a pig"

"Screw you Sasuke" Taking another slurp to finish his bowl "Another please" He said cheerfully causing Sasuke and Sakura to fall anime style

Getting up "This is your ninth bowl" Sakura said a bit angry

"What can I say there good"

Appearing behind them

"Hi children" Kakashi said which scared the crap out the three

"Don't do that Kakashi sensei I almost had a heart attack" Sakura said holding her heart

"Sorry heh heh" Kakashi said putting his hand behind his head

"Why are you here" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto get his ninth bowl and attacked it like some untamed animal

"Just to see if you kids are doing anything"

"Nope not ate all" Naruto said mouth full of noodles

"Eh Naruto that's disusting" Sakura said looking with green face

"Yeah Naruto don't talk with your mouth full"

Swallowing "You know what Sasuke kiss my--"

Cutting Naruto off "Maybe you guys should train"

"Uh I don't think so after what you did to us"

Thinking "Oh yeah but you guys past"

"Yeah but still catching sharks isn't my idea of fun" Sakura said thinking about the incedent

"Well if you do can to the school and we'll begin" Walking off

Later that day

Sakura was under a tree reading as Naruto and Sasuke was agruing about who could get the most berries off a berry tree

"I could grab 50 believe it" Naruto said proudly

"I could grab100" Sasuke countered

"LIAR!"

"Really"

Looking at them two "Man these guys can go all day"

"Hello Billbroad brow" Ino said walking up with Shikamaru and Choji

Getting angry "What are you doing Ino-pig"

"YEAH" Inner-Sakura said inside Sakura's head

"Nothing we were just walking around" Ino said looking at Sakura with a half-smile

"What are they doing" Choji asked pointing to Naruto and Sasuke climbing trees

"Beats me they look stupid" Shikamaru said simply

**BONG **"SASUKE DO NOT LOOK STUPID YOU HEAR!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs

"Ow Ino. What a drag"

"Hey guys come here" Sakura said. Naruto and Sasuke walked over

"Yeah what's up" Sasuke said with about 60+ berries in his arms

"Yeah" Naruto said only with about 20

"I win Naruto"

"NO YOU DON'T"

"Guys stop your rivalry game and drop those berries" Sakura said and Naruto and Sasuke obeyed "Okay Ino-pig how our fight your team to see how we got and also to see whose better"

"Huh" Ino asked confused

"What afriad" Sakura mocked

"No we'll take you guys down"

"Really" Sakura said getting in Ino's face

"Yeah"

Arms behind his head "And I thoght me and Sasuke had it bad" Naruto said in a calm voice

"Ino I don't want to fight"

"Stop being scared Shikamaru"

"I'm not scare"

"Oh right then ready guys" Ino said confidently

"What a drag"

"Okay guys we can't lose to them" Sakura said also confident

"Whatever" Sasuke said in a monotone voice

"YEAH WE CAN'T LOSE BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said happily

"I doubt that idiot" Ino said "Okay guys Ino

"Shika"

"..."

"Choji what are you doing?" Ino asked and turned around to see Choji eating the berries Sasuke and Naruto ate

Looking up to see five faces looking at him disusted "What can't let good berries go to waste"

"You are so embrassing Choji" Shikamaru said as Ino put her head down

"Hm" Sasuke sensed something

"What's wrong"

"Something is happening" Running off

"Huh wait for me come on Sakura" Following Sasuke

"Wait where are you going"

"Something's wrong" Naruto yell behind

"What" Sighing "Wait for me" Running off as well

"Where are you going Billbroad brow" Ino yell after but no reply "Huh I guess they were to scare"

"Good I didn't feel like fighting" Sitting down "That would have been a pain"

Team 7 was running together when Sasuke stopped at a well

"A well I never saw one here before" Sakura looked on confuse

"Yeah me neither" Naruto agreed

"Well whatever it is it's coming from inside"

"Really huh" Looking over at the well "Maybe we should" Naruto stopped when he fell in "AHHHHHH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs

"NARUTO"

"You idiot, are you okay" Sasuke asked down in the well but no reply "Naruto stop being such a twit"

"I think he's uncouious" Sakura suggested

"AHHHHH!" They heard Naruto scream

"He's in trouble come on" Sasuke said jumping in the well followed by Sakura not knowing what was about to happen they went through a wierd vibe and appear in a different looking forest "What the hell"

"Where are we Sasuke"

"I don't know"

"Guys help" They looked over to see Naruto face to face with a lot of demons

"Naruto" Sakura said concerned

Sasuke ran over to where Naruto was ditting on the ground scared out his mind "How the hack we get here" Naruto asked

"I don't know but if we don't nothing we are in big trouble these demon don't look happy" Sasuke said as he and the team stare at the demons that attacked

TO BE CONUTINED End of episode two

The Next Episode: A LAID DOWN CHALLEGE

So I hope you like my two episodes thus far. My next episode next week so see you then and please review and also should I have a beginning opening theme yes or no give me your opinion LWB


	3. Chapter 3

Hello People thanks for the reviews and as promised Episode 3 of Heroes N.I: A LAID DOWN CHALLENGE

"Naruto watch out" Sasuke said as he tackled Naruto out of the way from a demon

"Thanks Sasuke"

Getting up "Whatever"

"GUYS WATCH OUT" Sakura yell in the background

Getting in front of Naruto "I got it FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUSTU!" Sasuke yell putting his fingers in the attack position and releasing the fire ball killing a couple of demons "Gotcha"

Getting up "My turn" Putting his fingers in a cross formation "SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!" Forming 20 shadow clones "Come on guys"

"YEAH!" The clones said in unison as they attacked multiple demons

"Errr" Sasuke grumbled as he then attacked the clones

"_Come on guys I know you can do it you have to or we're finished" _Sakura thought to herself

Back in the leaf village

Kakashi was talking to Iruka

"So Kakashi how are the kids doing" Iruka said but got no response "Kakashi"

In deep thought "_Something's wrong"_

"Uh Kakashi"

"Huh oh I'm sorry what you say Iruka"

"I said how are the kids doing"

Sweatdrop "Uh there doing fine as usually he he he" With his arm behind his head acting goofy "_I wondering the same thing"_ Kakashi thought seriously but covering it with a goofy front "I got to go" Getting up

"But"

Cutting him off "Bye Iruka" Leaving out

"Wait what's gotta into him"

Outside "_Something isn't right_" Kakashi thought running at lighting speed until he ran into Ino,Shikamaru, and Choji still eating berries

"Choji stop eating those things"

"NEVER!"

"Man you such a drag"

"Uh kids have you seen my team" Kakashi asked with a smile

"Yeah we were about to kick their butts until they ran off"

"Huh what direction"

Pointing east "That way"

Running off "Thanks guys" Kakashi yelled behind "_I can't seem to sense them but I do sense something else_"

Back in the federal era

One of Naruto's clones fell to the ground and disappear

"Damn it there goes another one" Naruto said destroying another demon

"There's to many of them" Sasuke said slashing at another one with his kunai

"Guys you can't fight forever" Sakura said looking at more demons coming from forest then at Naruto and his six clones and at Sasuke holding his shoulder "_Oh no please not that_"

"Sasuke"

"WHAT!" Sasuke shouted in frustration

"Watch my back okay"

"Why"

"Just do it"

"Right" Turning back to the demons "FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUSTU!" Firing a bigger fireball killing about twenty demons but more attacked "Lets do this again"

Sakura look as Sasuke kept doing multiple Fireball justu "_Sasuke can't keep this up that mark will soon come and I don't know what will happen next what the hell is Naruto doing_"

"I can't keep this up ahh" Holding his curse seal mark

"DUCK SASUKE!"

"What" He saw Naruto over his head

"Say good-bye demons RASENGAN!" Holdind a green ball in his hand with swirling wind attacking one demon but the wind destroyed the rest of the demons. Then he fell to the ground holding his arm as the rest of the clones disappeared

"You did it Naruto!" Sakura shouted with glee

"I did believe it"

Grumbling "You did good I guess"

Sakura ran to the group "Alright you did good to Sasuke" Hugging him

"I don't get a hug"

"SHUT UP!"

Sasuke look in the distance where the demons once was, he pulled out the hug "It's not over yet"

"What" Sakura said turning around and the three heard loud footsteps

"What's going on"

"WHO DARE DESTROY MY DEMONS!" The three heard a loud voice

Meanwhile

"Hm I don't smell that demon sent anymore" Inuyasha said walking with his group all of a sudden they felt a huge gust of wind "That was odd"

"What was that Inuyasha" Kagome said holding her skirt down

"I don't know things has been getting wierder and wierder today"

"You can say that again" Miroku added

Back with Team 7

"This isn't good" Naruto said as the footsteps came closer and closer

"Brace yourself" Sasuke said as he got in a fighting stance

"I SAID WHO ATTACKED MY DEMONS!" The voice now roaring through the forest

"Oh crap what is that thing" Naruto said as a 8 foot bird looking demon came out of the dark forest

"KIDS DESTROY MY PRECIOUS DEMONS!"

"Yeah some kids" Sasuke said with a smirk

"Yeah us we did it believe it"

"I will destroy you pest"

"Go Sakura hide, me and Naruto can handle this"

"Yeah we don't want you to get hurt"

"But I can--"

Cutting her off "DO IT NOW!" Sasuke as the demon got closer

"Okay don't have to yell" Sakura ran off

"SHE CAN HIDE ALL SHE WANT I WILL DESTROY HER LIKE I'M ABOUT TO DESTROY YOU!" Charging at Sasuke and Naruto

"Ready Naruto"

"Yeah I guess"

"Lets go" Sasuke instructed as he and Naruto both charged back and the three collided

"You guys can do it!" Sakura shouted

"Fools" Sakura heard a voice behind and turned around to see a lizard looking demon about her size look dead in her eyes

"SASUKE!"

Fighting the demon with Naruto as they both heard the scream "Sakura"

"Go Sasuke I got bird head"

"Right"running off towards Sakura direction

"I SEE THE GIRL HAS FOUND MY FRIEND SHE'S A GONER!" Laughing

"Shut up" Punching the Demon in the face making him stumble back

Sasuke ran over to see the demon with Sakura in his arms knocked out

"Let her go"

"No she will make an excellent dinner" He said with a smirk

Sasuke went his pocket and took out a kunai throwing at the demon hitting him in his eye with perfect accurancy

"AHHHHH!" The demon screamed in pain as he dropped Sakura but Sasuke used his speed to catch her before she hit the ground

"I got you"

Naruto was punching the demon with lefts and rights but they wasn't fazing the demon as he laughed "What's so funny ugly" Naruto said as he continued his assault

"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT YOU LITTLE FOOL!"

"Lets bet on that" Taking a step back "SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!" He shouted as 50 clones appeared and they all attacked "Take that ugly" Naruto said but the clones all flew back disappearing "What" He said in disbelief

"YOU BORED ME BOY!" He said as he then attacked

Sasuke look as the lizard demon pulled the kunai out his eye "I will kill you"

Putting Sakura down "I doubt that"

"DIE!" Charging at Sasuke his claws getting longer and sharper 7 inches to be exact and starting slashing at Sasuke but wasn't connecting due to Sasuke's speed "Stand still'

"You got it" Stopping them quicking turning around and instantly kicked the demon in the sky

Naruto fell to the ground in pain "Bird face is stronger then I thought" Naruto mumble to himself

"I AM UNSTOPPABLE YOU FOOL I AM THE GREAT-- WHAT!" He saw his friend in the sky with Sasuke right under him

Naruto turned around to see what was going on and quickly smiled "Your friends a goner. BELIEVE IT!"

"Time to say good-bye Lizard breathe" With that started giving the demon multiple blows and finishing up with a hard kick to the chest as they hit the ground "LIONS BARAGE!" He shouted as he finishing the move numbing the lizard demon "You're finished"

Getting up weakly "Never I will kill--"

Cutting him off "FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUSTU" Shooting the gaint and most powerful fireball killing the demon as he is only ashes "You talk to much" As he looked at the ashes and then picked up Sakura

"NO MATTER HE WAS A FOOL ANYWAY I WON'T EASILY BE THAT DEFEATED!"

Turning around back at the bird "You're my bird face belive--"

"Naruto you're too damage let my take him get Sakura to safety"

"But- Sure" walking up to Sasuke and taking Sakura and Sasuke got in front of them

"Okay bird I'm not the blonde boy I'm more powerful" He said with a smirk

"HEY!" Naruto shouted in anger

"I DON'T CARE, YOU MAY HAVE KILLED MY PARTNER BUT YOU WON'T KILL ME!"

"Bring it on" Charging at the demon but the demon quickly flew off "What the" and instantly Sasuke got slashed "Ga" Holding his arm. The bird demon flew past him again slashing him in his other arm and then again but in his face making him scream in pain falling to the ground holding a gash on his cheek "_He's too fast"_ Sasuke thought but got up "That's the best you got"

"NO!" Flying right into Sasuke's stomach like a ball out a cannon making Sasuke hit the tree with hard impact "I AM UNSTOPPABLE YOU HEAR ME!" He said laughing as landed on the ground

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted in horror

Getting up weakly "_I must defeat him if not we're doom"_

"TIME TO DIE!" He started walking but stopped as he sense a familar vibe then turning around "SESSHOMARU!" He shouted in anger

"So you know me How"

"MASTER NARAKU TOLD ME AND YOKO TO FIND AND KILL YOU, BUT THESE FOOLS HIM IN PARTUCALAR" Pointing to Sasuke who was breathing heavily "KILLED YOKO SO IT'S JUST ME!"

"Naraku you say Hmph. Rin why did you convice me to save these peoplea" Sesshomaru said as he stood there with Rin who was behind him

"Because Lord Sesshomaru they are kids and they look to need help look at the girl she's knocked out" Pointing to Sakura who was Naruto's arms

"THIS IS TOO GREAT I CAN KILL SESSHOMARU AND THESE PEST AT THE SAME TIME NOW DIIIIEE!" He shouted charging at Sesshomaru

"You are too weak" With that he took out his Tokijin sword and fired a powerful blast at the bird demon

"WHAT!" Getting hit directly "AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain as he parish into nothing

"What a waste of time"

Sasuke and Naruto look on with shocked faces

"Did you see that Sasuke" Naruto said "Sasuke" but Sasuke didn't answer

"_He defeated him with one blow who is he" _Sasuke thought

"You did it Lord Sesshomaru"

"Hmph"

"Lord Sesshomaru LORD SESSHOMARU"

Turning around "Jaken I thought I told you to say with Ah-Un"

"But Lord Sesshomaru Rin came with and--" He stopped with Sesshomaru gave him a look "Like it matters my Lord" He said with a sweatdrop came on the back of his head

"Come on"

"WAIT!"

Three stopped then turned around

"Who are you" Sasuke asked

"None of your buiness" Jaken said

"His name's Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said happliy

"Rin you idiot you don't suppose to him Lord Sesshomaru's name"

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah I know you are be--"

Cutting him off "Shut up Jaken"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru"

"Sesshomaru huh. Well my name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am challenging you to a fight" Sasuke said with a smirk

"WHAT! SASUKE YOU CAN'T FIGHT HIM!"

"Shut up Naruto I must fight him" Sasuke said with a determine look

"Hm" Sesshomaru said as him and Sasuke locked eyes and everybody else looked on cocerned

TO BE CONUTINED End of Episode three

The Next Episode: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED SASUKE VS. SESSHOMARU

Sorry it took so long but I had to study and what not but I promise I will try to update on time so I hope you liked it. It was my longest one yet please review and please correct me on anything you think I mess up with see you next time LWB


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya people this is LWB and this Episode 4 of Heroes N.I: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED SASUKE VS. SESSHOMARU

"You fool do you really think you can beat Lord Sesshomaru"

"Yeah I do think that" Sasuke said with a smirk

"Well I'll tell you that you're not going-- oof" Jaken was shut up by Sesshomaru hitting him on top of the head and Rin laugh

"You must have a death wish child" Sesshomaru said in momotone voice

"No I don't well not at least now anyway" Sasuke as he thought of his brother Itachi "I must kill my brother Itachi Uchiha first and if I defeat you I'll be one step closer to becoming more powerful to doing that task"

"You are not worth killing" Sesshomaru turned around and was about to walk off

"FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!" Sasuke shouted but Sesshomaru and his group kept walking "YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke yelled going in his pouch

"Sasuke wait" Naruto tried to plead but to no use as Sasuke threw a kunai at Sesshomaru who easily caught it

Turning around "So I see that you want to die child. Well then I accept your challenge"

Smirking "Good then"

In the Village hidden in leaves

Kakashi was running to where Ino pointed to and found the well "Hm so this is where that wierd vibe is coming from. Naruto and the rest must be down here" He looked in and saw that it was an ordinary well "This can't be right unless it's just an illusion" standing straight "Well only one way to find out" With that he jumped in

Back in the federal area

"Okay Kagome stay here me and Miroku is going to see what is all that comotion is"

"Inuyasha you can't just leave me" Kagome said anger in her voice

"It's probably too dangerous and you got Sango,Kilala, and Shippo with you"

"But you're too hurt Inuyasha" Shippo said scared

"SHUT UP I'M NOT THAT HURT!" Inuyasha yelled in Shippo's ear making him stiff up

"Inuyasha don't scream at Shippo he's just worry is all like I'm worried about Miroku"

"You know I don't have to leave" Miroku said all close up on Sango felt a familar stroke on her behind which made her punch Miroku

"I'M NOT THAT WORRIED!" She said standing up her hand balled up in a fist

"ognaS yrros m'I" Miroku said backwards on the floor with a knot on his head

"You idiot come on" Inuyasha said picking up Miroku and leaving out

"Be careful guys" Kagome said

Back to the Sasuke and Sesshomaru

"Are you sure about this Sasuke" Naruto asked

"Naruto I know I can beat him I just got to get that sword away from him" Sasuke said eyeing the sword in Sesshomaru's sleath and realized the other sword "_He has another sword I wonder what that can do"_

"If you're worried about my swords, don't they won't be needed for someone like you"

"Arrrrr" Sasuke said in anger charging at Sesshomaru pulling out two kunai and started slashing but Sesshomaru was dodging with ease "_He's fast_" Sasuke thought as he jumped back and threw both kunai that Sesshomaru knocked down to the ground un aware that Sasuke was right behind him "FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUSTU!" Sasuke shot the fireball but Sesshomaru managed to get out the way in time

"Lord Sesshomaru he's fast maybe faster than you" Jaken said worried that he and his master had underestimated the boy"

Sesshomaru stood back looking at Sasuke a little more serious but charged with his speed at Sasuke and slashed with his claws but Sasuke blend backwards (You know like the matrix) and kicked Sesshomaru up in the air and appeared under him "So you still think I'm weak" Sasuke said as he started doing his combo and was about to finish it "LIONS BARAGE!" he yelled as he was about kicked Sesshomaru in the chest but Sesshomaru grabbed his leg "What" Sasuke manage to say before Sesshomaru reversed their postions and slam Sasuke to the ground forming a crater

"IMPOSSIBLE NO ONE REVERSES SAUKE'S LIONS BARAGE ATTACK!" Naruto yelled in disbelief

Getting up and breathing heavily "Well that didn't work" Sesshomaru then charged and slash him across the face making him fly back and hitting the ground again. Sasuke got up again wiping the blood from his left cheek "Is that the best you got"

"Why want you give up" Jaken said in the background

"HEY SHUT UP FROG GUY!" Naruto said in anger

"I only search to fight the strongest child" Sesshomaru said as his Energy Whip came out his fingertips "You're not one of them"

"Grrrr" Sasuke growl at the comment and before he knew it he only saw the afterimage of Sesshomaru

"SASUKE BEHIND YOU!" Naruto yelled

"Huh" Sasuke looked behind him to see Sesshomaru try to hit him with the attack but dodged it in the nick of time

"Hey you can't do that yellow-haired boy" Jaken said a bit mad

"Shu--" Naruto was cut off by Sesshomaru's presence behind him

"You are annoying" Sesshomaru said as he was about to hit Naruto but was bind together "Hm" he saw that he was bind together by three shuriken tied with cords and also saw that Sasuke's eyes had change colors to red and black

Naruto looked up to also see Sasuke "_He's using Sharingan"_ He thought to himself

"Say hello to my Sharingan and good-bye to your life. SHARINGAN WINDMILL TRIPLE ATTACK!" With that he then lilt all three cords on fire and they trailed to Sesshomaru and exploded on impact making smoke

"It's over Sasuke" Naruto said with a huge grind

"Hm" Sasuke said with a smirk but both of their expressions change as a blue arua was around Sesshomaru and not a stratch on him

"WHAT! BUT HOW!" Naruto said in shock

Sasuke stood there just as shock as Naruto but then saw that one of Sesshomaru's swords was glowing "_So that's how he survived his sword protected him. Now I see I must get that sword away from him"_ He thought looking at the sword closely with his Sharingan

"The sword is call Tenseiga if you're curious"

"Right lets contiune this"

Somewhere else

Kakashi was getting up from his fall and he was right it was an illusion that well lead to somewhere else "Where am I" He said to himself but he sense something "What the" He said as he caught an arrow. He looked to see Kikyo with another arrow ready

"Who are you"

"Me"

"Don't play dumb" Cocking her arrow back"

" Uh My name is Kakashi Hatake what's your" He said with a anime sweatdrop and his hand behind his head

"That's none of your corcern"

"But I told you mine"

"You're not working for Naraku"

"Who" He said confuse

"You are none of my concern" Putting her bow and arrow down then walking off

"Huh"

"Carry on"

"Okay" He said with a half laugh but stopped "Hey wait where am--" He stopped as she was gone out of sight "I" finishing his sentence "Well I guess I better go find my team" Walking off "She had a cute face and her butt wasn't too bad either"

Back to the fight

Sasuke and Sesshomaru was running side by side trying to find an opening but couldn't as they were to face

"Go Sasuke Go" Naruto said cheering on Sasuke

"Go Sesshomaru he's just a kid"

"WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Naruto said yelling at Jaken

"You guys should cut it out" Rin said laughing

"_He's so fast my Sharingan can't read his movements"_ Sasuke thought

"Got you"

Coming out of thought "What" Sesshomaru slash Sasuke across the chest making him fall

"Yeah Lord Sesshomaru"

"Come on Sasuke"

Getting up "He so fast that thinking can leave me open"

"Just give up child and I won't have to kill you

"I must defeat you. There is one move that can defeat you"

"Hm"

"_My Chidori it's my only hope" _Sasuke thought "You're finish" He grabbed his hand and blue energy started to form

"What the. What kind of move is this" Jaken said as Rin looked worry

"Are you ready to die" Sasuke said but Sesshomaru only looked not fazed in anyway as they looked at each and Sasuke then attacked

TO BE CONUTINED End of Episode four

The Next Episode: THE WRATH OF CHIDORI

I hoped you like part one of the battle between Sasuke and Sesshomaru I was thinking if you people review you can decide who you want to win jusr review and vote and whoever got the most votes will win this battle and as always correct me if I got something wrong with one of the characters see you next week LWB.


	5. Chapter 5

The battle conutines between Sasuke and Sesshomaru part two of three here's Episode five of Heroes N.I: THE WRATH OF CHIDORI

Sasuke conutine to charge at Sesshomaru Chidori fully charged and struck but Sesshomaru dodged well thought he dodged as Sasuke got his left leg and that hurted like hell

"YEAH SASUKE YOU GOT HIM!" He yelled happily which woke up Sakura

Waking up in a moan "What happen"

Looking down "Oh hey Sakura"

Looking up to see that she was in Naruto's arms then BAM she wacked Naruto in the head forming a knot on the top "What you think you're doing holding me"

"Ow Sasuke told me to"

"Why couldn't he do it"

"Well Sakura that will seem a bit hard if he was fighting"

"What"

"Look behind you" He pointed as he held his head to show Sasuke breathing hard and Sesshomaru looking down at his leg

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled

"Sakura" Looking over to see Sakura awoke

Looking over as well "Hm the girl has awoke. Another mouth that will annoy me. _Maybe I should kill them but the boy is fast he'll probably stop me and that move" _Looking back down at his bleeding leg

Smirking "You like. Well the next one will kill you"

"We'll see"

"Okay Sasuke you have one more left lets make it count" He said to himself

"Naruto who is this guy"

"A person that saved us and then after Sasuke saw him kill that bird guy with one move he wanted to fight him"

"Oh who's been winning"

"Well that guy but Sasuke has turned the tables"

"Huh"

"Sasuke used his Chidori and injured his leg"

"Oh. So Sasuke is going to win"

"Of course. GO SAUKE!" He cheered again

"_You can do it Sasuke" _She thought to herself with a smile

Sasuke charged at Sesshomaru and tried to punch him but despite Sesshomaru being injured he was still moving fast and dodge Sasuke's punch "_He's still fast"_ Sasuke thought to himself before getting slashed in the other cheek then falling to the ground

"COME ON SASUKE!" Naruto yelled

"FINISHING HIM MY LORD" Jaken said on the other side

"Huh" Sakura looked to see Jaken "Who's that"

"Oh some lizard/frog guy who's been cheering on the other guys team"

"Oh I see his pet"

"I guess"

"What about the girl"

"Don't know about her she's been silent. GET UP SASUKE!"

Getting up "_He's too fast for my normal taijutsu it's time for another Chidori" _With that he grabbed his left hand and the blue lighting energy started up but Sesshomaru appeared right in front of him and used his Energy Whip to hit Sasuke in the hand and then slashed him vertically down his face breaking his headband

"SASUKE" Sakura yelled in horror as she saw his headband hit the ground followed by drops of blood

"Sa-Sasuke" Naruto said fist ball

"U-ug-ugh" Sasuke said standing there hands bleeding and was completely wearing the crimson mask(Whole face bloody)

"Do you give up"

Looking up slowly that Sesshomaru can see his Sharingan eyes then smirking "Never" With that he kicked Sesshomaru back a few feet "I will defeat you"

"Hm no more chances I will kill you" Sesshomaru said before charging at Sasuke he then tried to use his Energy Whip but Sasuke caught it which caught Sesshomaru off guard he then saw that Sasuke hands where glowing blue basically slowing his Chakra

"Gotcha" Pulling Sesshomaru to him "FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!" Releasing the fireball hitting Sesshomaru directly but Tenseiga protected him causing no damage "Damn that sword" Sasuke before making ground between them "Even it I can pull off Chidori the sword will protect him. I must take that sword away from him" he said to himself before charging at Sesshomaru with full speed and then tried to punch but Sesshomaru grabbed his fist but Sasuke gave him a headbutt making him stumble back "_Now it's my chance"_ With that he dash to grab the sword but Sesshomaru grabbed his hand just before Sasuke could grab it "_Only a inch away"_ He thought before Sesshomaru broke his wrist then jumping up and Whipping him in the back with his Energy Whip making a large slash down Sasuke's back "AHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed in pain

"SASUKE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison

"You're finish" Sesshomaru said looking at Sasuke on his knees "You earned my respect though not even my brother has done that yet. So I will kill you with my Tokjin" Pulling it out and then the blue energy came out

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed before trying to stop the attack and save Sasuke but the attack hit and there was a big explosion "NOOOO!"

"SASSSUKKE!" Sakura screamed tears in her eyes

The smoke clear and there was only ashes

"He's no more" Sesshomaru said putting up his Tokjin

"YES YES YESSSSS!" Jaken said happliy as Rin only sat there

"Come Jaken brin-- What but how" Sesshomaru said shock as he saw Sasuke come out no where, Chidori fully charged as everybody look shocked as well

Quick Flashback

When Sesshomaru was talking Sasuke had did a hand signal to be more clear a Subsitution jutsu

End Flashback

"YEAH SASUKE YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sakura yelled happily

"GO SASUKE!"

"WATCH OUT MY LORD!" Jaken said worry

"No You're the one who's finished" Sasuke said doing his Chidori but Sesshomaru brought out his Tokjin and block the attack making a huge power struggle "I won't give up until you are DEFEATED!" Sasuke said as his Chidori got bigger and Sesshomaru heard his Tokjin sword crack

"What"

"AHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled as his Chidori finished the job as the sword fully scatter to pieces and the attack got through and Sasuke hit Sesshomaru got hit in the chest making him fly back hitting a tree.

"NO MY LORD! Jaken said as him and Rin in shock and horror

"It's over you won Sasuke" Naruto said dancing but stopped as he saw that Sasuke wasn't cheering

"What's wrong Sauke" Sakura said worried

"It's- It's not over" He said as Sesshomaru was getting up

Walking over to Jaken and Rin and taking out his Tenseiga and giving it to Rin "Jaken take Rin out of here"

"Why" Jaken asked but he knew what was going to happen and he quickly grabbed Rin and left

Sasuke,Naruto, and Sakura looked at Jaken and Rin leave confuse

Coming back "This is the climax of this fight child and I never thought a child can bring me to the edge but you have and now I will end this" With that a bright red aura appeared surrounding him and his eyes turned bright red and his marks got larger and the strips on his face got more jagged and he grew to a larged wolf like creature with white fur and red eyes "Now fight me"

Sasuke and the rest was looking in horror as they saw the huge canine

"Sasuke you can't fight that thing you already has used two Chidori jutsu" Naruto said

"_Naruto's right if Sasuke use another Chidori he will change back into that curse seal Sasuke"_ Sakura thought

"Hm well you're more ugly, but as they say the bigger you are the harder you fall"

"Sasuke you got to be kiddling me" Naruto said in disbelief

"I not scary like you Naruto"

"WHO SAID I'M SCARE!"

"Whatever just get out the way" Sasuke said as Naruto and Sakura went to hide

"Hm you best to tell your friends to leave child" Sesshomaru in his demonic voice with a light green mist coming from his saliva

"What the" Sasuke saw the mist melting a flower "Hm so your breathe is that bad"

"DIE!" Sesshomaru yelled trying to bite Sasuke but Sasuke easily dodged it and quickly threw a kunai at him but Sesshomaru easily knocked it to the ground

"_Well his slower in this form"_ Sasuke thought but he saw the mist melting his headband and also his kunai "_Wait a minute the mist is melting anything so that's why"_ He quickly had a flashback when Sesshomaru told Jaken and Rin to leave that made his face wided in shock "_The guys. _Hey guys get as far away far hear as possible"

"Why Sasuke"

"Yeah what's wrong"

"His breathe or whatever is melting everything" Sasuke quickly answered

"What" Sakura said the mist melting the tree that Sesshomaru had hit "He's right"

"What the hell is this guy" Naruto said angry

"GO!" Sasuke yelled

"What about you it can kill you too" Sakura said worried

"Don't worry I'm fast enough to move before it get to me NOW GO!" Sakura nodded her head as her and Naruto both left leaving Sasuke and the demon Sesshomaru "Well just you and me huh ugly" Sasuke said with his smirk. Sesshomaru didn't reply just attacked trying to bite Sasuke again but it was easily again dodged "You missed" Sasuke said but he felt his sleeved burning "Damn it" He said as he quickly took it off as it was melted by the mist "_I must try to pay more attention"_

With Naruto and Sakura

"Naruto I'm worried about Sasuke"

"No need to Sasuke can take of himself. He may be arrogent but that won't be enough to hold him down believe it" He said with a conforting smile

"You're right but what if he uses Chidori again"

"Sasuke know better not to but still that doesn't mean he won't use it" Naruto said in a uneasy voice

Thinking of Sasuke's curse form "_Please Sasuke don't do it you may--" _She stopped thinking of what would probably happen if Sasuke try to do it

Back to Sasuke and Sesshomaru

Sauke dodged a claw attack from Sesshomaru but knew that he was running out of space to avoid the mist "_I must end this fast"_ Sasuke thought as he dodged another attack "_But how I can't try to use Chidori I've already used it twice but it made be the only way"_

"You can't avoid me and the mist forever. LOOK!" Sesshomaru said in his demon voice Sasuke saw that mostly the whole forest was gone the mist was coming in his direction next "You lose child"

Grabbing his arm again "Really. _I have no choice. I know what is to happen next but" _Sasuke thought as the blue lighting energy started to form and it fully charged up ready for attack "Hm so you didn't try to stop me"

"That attack won't work"

"You are foolish" Sasuke charged at Sesshomaru and jumped up in the sky which Sesshomaru jumped up to meet him and Sasuke came down and hit Sesshomaru in the face causing an explosion of blue lighting

With Naruto and Sakura

Looking back at the almost dead forest "Sasuke no" Sakura said worried

Back to Sasuke and Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru fell to the ground but got back up his furry face filled with blood he looked as Sasuke got up with a huge claw mark down his chest bleeding "I will never give up and you have lost" Holding his neck he saw the curse seal glowing

"What is this"

"Your doom"

Somewhere else

"Hm" Kakashi felt the familar vibe "Sasuke" He said then started running to the powerful presence

Meanwhile

"Inuyasha feel that"

"Yeah and I smell a lot of blood come" Going faster

With Kikyo

"I can sense a evil presence maybe this is what is working with Naraku

At the hut with Kagome and the rest

"Do you guys feel that"

"I do a little Kagome" Shippo answered

"Well I don't what is it"

"It's some kind of dark powerful force"

"What if that is where Inuyasha is going Kagome"

Kagome got a shock "You're right I don't think Inuyasha and Miroku can beat this force alone"

"Do you want to go Kagome" Sango asked Kagome who just nodded and within minutes they were out the hut and on their way to finding Inuyasha and Miroku "I hope they are okay"

"Me too" Shippo said as three got on top of Kilala

Looking determined "_Be careful Inuyasha you don't know what you are up against" _She thought as they flew off

At Naraku's Hideout

Orochimaru grew a smile on his face

"What's the matter my Lord" Kabuto asked confused

"I can sense one of my curse marks being activated" Orochimaru said with a wicked grin

"Your what" Kagura asked

"It's too complicanted for your brain" Orochimaru said

"Well tell me" Naraku said in a corner

"You'll see soon enough" He said to Naraku "_Sasuke Uchiha I don't know how you got here but you have made things more easier"_ He thought then laughing wickedly

TO BE CONUTINED End of Episode five

The Next Episode: THE FINAL SHOTS

Well whoever's reading I hope you enjoyed I try to give the best to my readings or lack there of. Well you still can vote Sasuke,Sesshomaru, or Draw it's up to you, but next episode this battle will have an end. Please tell me if I'm messing something up and I also have an theme song for Heroes N.I Season 1. So I'll see you next week LWB


End file.
